Shiki Natsumezaka
Shiki Natsumezaka is one of the heroes of Dance With Devils. He is the Treasurer of Shikō Academy and is the main love interest in the manga. Appearance Shiki is a very handsome young man with short, messy purple hair, with long bangs that fall in front of his blood orange eyes. His eyes sometimes glow red before he uses a power. The right side of his bangs are noticeably longer, reaching his chin. Further, he has two very distinct sections of hair that curve up into horns at the top of his head, and they are very likely horns in reality. Angel Form He has four wings total, two on each side, making him a double-winged angel. His wings are pitch black, however, they likely were pure white before he became a fallen angel. Normal Appearance He wears the uniform of the Shikō Academy which consists of a blue blazer with the badge of the Shikō Academy and a white dress shirt (which is unbuttoned at the top) underneath along with a matching blue tie. He wears navy blue pants and brown dress shoes. Battle Appearance His battle appearance consists of very tight, form-fitting clothes, with a purple theme. He wears a tight, purple half-vest, that is light purple on the right half, and dark purple on the left; and which leaves most of his chest exposed. The right half has a long-sleeve that is tight around the arm, while the left half is a short-sleeve, with a pale purple ribbon tided down the rest of his arm. Beneath the ribbon, purple tattoos are slightly visible. Across his chest are three, horizontal, pale purple bands, with a dark purple one coming across diagonally from his left shoulder, and two other light ones coming up from his waist in a V-shape. He wears a ribbon-like choker around his neck, that continues, and hangs loosely down his back. His pants are tight, and grayish-purple in color with open, triangle-like motifs on the left leg. He also wears a black belt. Personality Shiki comes off as a strange, aloof person to most of the student body, and many claim that he's rarely seen at school, even during the student council's mass announcements.Dance with Devils -Blight-, chapter 1 For the most part, Shiki acts and speaks mischievously, often with a smile and snide remark towards those around him. He's also extremely destructive, breaking and ruining Ritsuka's family painting and getting extreme enjoyment from doing so. When Rem Kaginuki's father severely reprimanded his son, Shiki stood outside in the library with the other two, happily going into unnecessary detail about how much pain Rem must be in. Despite his childish manner, Shiki's rather clever, capable of distracting the student council long enough for him to leave the library and search for Ritsuka at one point. He also doesn't hesitate to try and use Azuna Kuzuha as a 'shield' from Urie Sogami and Mage Nanashiro when they later pursue them, claiming that Azuna would know where Ritsuka is.Dance with Devils, episode 7 He's insensitive of the feelings of others, and also appears to enjoy getting a rise out of people. When lashed out at, Shiki expresses great excitement, to the point where it nearly distracts him during more important moments. Consequently, his interaction with Urie and Mage are extremely antagonistic, as the two greatly dislike him as a fallen angel and frequently - and violently - lash out at him. He also has a hostile relationship with Roen, whom Shiki regularly torments by ripping off his fur or threatening his life, even to the point where he's nearly stabbed Roen with weed cutters; however,even being bitten by the dog appears to please him. Although often troubling others, Shiki has a short, violent temper, leading him to leave others abruptly without any explanation. When extremely frustrated, he's seen ripping yellow roses on the school's grounds apart, not caring about the thorns scratching up his hands. When Ritsuka appears, he tells her to leave him alone, but quickly changes his mind after she pulls a thorn out of his hand, and claims that he wanted her to help him. During the interaction, Shiki's more aloof, blunt side appears. Dance with Devils, episode 6 However, he is not above being serious when he must. He agrees with Urie that they can't trust Rem until he admits how he really feels about Ritsuka. This indicates that Shiki is capable of caring and being protective when the girl he loves is involved. Even if he expresses it in a strange manner.Dance with Devils, episode 10 Shiki appears desperately looking for Ritsuka and is shocked and somewhat excited to learn that she is in the vampire castle. However, while he was excited because of his sadistic nature, he firmly, and seriously says that they can't allow the vampires to torment her however they want. He then joins the others in their attack on the castle. Once there, he confesses to Ritsuka that he loves her in the song "Crazy About You," saying that she makes his heart "sting and tingle." This shows that while Shiki is still a sadist, he is also genuine in his feelings for her, and that his desire to protect the woman he loves is stronger than even his own sadistic nature and masochism for painful occurrences. This points to the possibility that the angel in him is not completely dead.Dance with Devils, episode 11 He fights to rescue Ritsuka, while still taking pleasure from the death cries of the vampires. In the end, he is saddened by but accepting of Ritsuka and Rem's relationship, seeing that it is real. However, before he leaves, he vows to return for her one day, expressing his hope that they could fall together. This indicates that his love for her remains, and that she will forever be the only girl for him.Dance with Devils, episode 12 History Shiki lived in heaven as a pure angel (Cherub), until he had committed a sin, and as a result, he was cast out of heaven, and fell onto earth. The sin that he committed was that he killed his pitiful angel friend along with many humans that were supposed to be saved and angered God with that. Because of his status as a fallen angel, his angelic blood makes him far more resistant to exorcism than devils are, however, hymns and chants still greatly pain himDance with Devils, episode 8. Powers and Abilities '''Wings: '''He can spread ebony wings with ease in his normal and battle form. The feathers from his wings can be used as weapon to shoot at the target, as if they were as sharp as needles. Song Chronology |track1title = 幻想のキリエ |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - |track2title = 憐憫 揺籃歌 |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - }} Trivia * シキ (Shiki) is written in katakana, the possible interpretation include meanings such as "four seasons", "esprit du corps" or "time of death". * 棗坂 (Natsumezaka) is composed of the kanji for: 棗 (a jujube / a kind of Chinese date (the fruit) and 坂 (which means "hill" or "slope"). * Shiki is a double-winged angel, making him a Cherub. In the Angelic Choirs, there are nine different rankings further divided into the First, Second, and Third Spheres. Cherubim are the second highest ranking in the First Sphere, tasked with guarding the path to both the Tree of Life in the Garden of Eden and Throne of God. However, this has yet to be shown the case for Shiki's past. * His character songs are Kyrie of Illusions and Renbin Yoranka. * His color image is purple. * His wings can actually cover his entire body, and can even fit others in it, when wrapped around. * His favorite food is souls that have sunk into despair, fallen angels also have to eat souls just like devils. * In the ending song, he is represented by The Hanged Man. * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are May and June. * In the game, he owns a phone. * In his old true angel form he had blue eyes. * He believes in God ( of course ) but believes him to be cruel, and unforgiving. * His true name as an angel was Apollyon, based on an actual angel in Christianity. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Student Council Category:Main Characters Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters Category:Angels